


Copycat

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word:- neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: wow:- neck.Killing vamps is just another day on the job for Dean Winchester, except when it's a kid....or Sammy.





	Copycat

It was one of the rare times Dean felt pity while sending a vampire off to Purgatory.

He loathed the blood-suckers, but the head which was rolling across the floor was that of a young girl, barely a teen, whose photo had been flashing across TV screens for the past month.

Dean knew there was nothing he could've done to save her, yet his heart was heavy as he made his way back to the Impala, Sam at his side.

'You okay, Dean?' his too empathic little brother asked. 'You're aware it was too late for her.'

'Tell that to the mom and dad,' Dean sighed.

'Yeah.' Sam's voice was full of sympathy. 'It's never easy when the victim's a kid.

:

Dean gave a wry smile. 'Don't ever get turned into a vamp, Sammy, 'cos your neck is the only one guaranteed never to be severed by me.'

'What brought that on?'

Dean shrugged. 'Seeing your head rolling along the ground, your eyes still looking up at me, is one nightmare I never want to live.'

'If you had to, I'd understand,' Sam said softly.

'You might, but I never would.' Dean turned to look his brother in the eye. 'Always remember, if you go down, then I do too.'

Sam bit at his lower lip before replying. 'And you remember it's the same for me!'''

:

'You always were a snotty little copycat, dude,' Dean grinned.

'So sue me!'


End file.
